


take it all

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxOORweek [2]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: И хочется держаться за мысль “мы всегда есть друг у друга”, хочется верить в судьбу, но.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: bjyxOORweek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	take it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikawaradzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikawaradzu/gifts).

> #bjyxOORweek #np One Ok Rock - take what you want

— Твоя кружка, — Ибо подходит сзади, почти вплотную, вытягивает руку и ставит кружку на стол. Жань напрягается, ощущая его так близко. — Забудешь.  
— Это твоя, — Жань прикрывает глаза. От аромата Ибо кружит голову, особенно сейчас, будто каждая клеточка тела противится разлуке. — И посуду я всё равно буду покупать там.  
— Всё равно забери, — дыхание Ибо щекочет шею, гонит кровь в мгновенно краснеющие уши и щеки. От него и без того тяжело, а когда он говорит таким низким голосом, что каждый орган в теле Жаня резонирует в ответ, становится совсем невыносимо.

Ибо наконец отходит и плечи Жаня расслабляются. Он берет кружку (самую обычную, купленную в супермаркете), заворачивает в несколько бумажных полотенец и укладывает в коробку. Ибо следит за каждым движением.

— Вот эти палочки тоже забери, их нам подарил Бинь, — рука Ибо появляется неожиданно сбоку, и Жань чуть вздрагивает, но послушно забирает протянутые палочки. Складывает между любимыми книгами, случайно или специально придвигает ближе к “Маленькому принцу”. Одно из первых китайских изданий, с потрепанными страницами, детскими каракулями на странице с розой и подписью на развороте “Маленькому Бо, расти большим и здоровым”. Ибо подарил её Жаню, когда узнал, что у него никогда не было физической копии.  
— Я уже большой и здоровый, я обойдусь, — краснея ушами, Ибо протягивал ему бумажный пакет с большим красным бантом, а казалось, что отдаёт своё сердце. Жань принял оба подарка.

— Я уже подыскал квартиру поменьше, она буквально в двух кварталах от работы, — негромко говорит Ибо, лежа на кровати. Жань собирает вещи в большой серый чемодан, иногда окликая Ибо, чтобы уточнить, чья это клетчатая рубашка или эти серые штаны. Ибо лениво поглядывает в его сторону и тут же возвращает внимание к смартфону с запущенной игрой. На все вопросы он отвечает “это твоё” и больше не реагирует ни на пристальные взгляды, ни на вздохи с последующим запихиванием одежды в чемодан.   
— Насколько дешевле выходит? — спрашивает Жань, складывая втрое черные джинсы.   
— Не сильно дешевле, всё же центр. Но зато смогу по утрам спать лишние полчаса.  
— Не забывай завтракать дома, а не перехватывать какой-нибудь МакЗавтрак, желудок посадишь.  
— Как скажешь, папочка. — Голос Ибо предательски хрипит на последнем слове, но Жань делает вид, что не замечает.

Они вообще старательно притворяются, что это не длительная разлука на неясный период, а просто очередная командировка. Однако каждое действие Ибо сводится к “забери, всё забери, это всё твоё”. Ложки эти возьми, штаны, рубашки, кепки, кроссовки. Тебе, всё тебе, возьми, положи в чемодан, и сердце моё не забудь. Положи его в карман, поближе к сердцу, слушай, как оно будет биться без тебя.

Ибо не удерживает, не просит остаться, отказаться от поездки. Ведь когда-то они договорились — что бы ни случилось, они всё равно есть друг у друга. Пусть между ними будут океаны, континенты, чертовы планеты, если понадобится. Они должны помнить, что ждут друг друга, что они увидятся, ведь иначе нельзя, они теперь связаны. Но легко было говорить об этом, обнимаясь под одеялом, слушая пронзительные баллады Тэён и мечтая о совместном отпуске где-нибудь на островах. Когда самая длительная разлука — три дня, что Жань провёл дома у родителей. Когда максимум, что разделяло их — это целая огромная страна, славный Китай, на разных концах которого они проводили командировки. 

И хочется держаться за мысль “мы всегда есть друг у друга”, хочется верить в судьбу, но. Когда на глазах квартира вдруг раздувается и становится слишком большой без вещей, упакованных и уложенных в коробки и чемоданы; когда каждое случайное прикосновение бьёт током, когда руки жжёт желание схватиться друг за друга и никогда не отпускать. Тогда становится страшно. 

— Когда вылет?   
— Завтра утром. Но в аэропорту я должен быть уже через три часа. Так что ложись спать.  
— Тебе проводить?  
— Не надо.

Ибо вздыхает и протягивает руку, что потянуть Жаня за футболку на себя. Жань послушно заваливается на спину и поворачивается к Ибо лицом. Взгляд медленно скользит со лба по носу на губы, ползёт влево на щёку, потом вправо, считывая каждую линию, впитывая, запоминая. Ибо делает то же самое — он не может позволить себе забыть, как выглядит Жань, ни когда вот так хмурится, ни когда улыбается. И хотя их тянет ближе, как магниты, тянет соединиться в тягучем и неспешном поцелуе, они не поддаются. Сжимают губы крепче, прикусывают, но не позволяют себе сблизиться. Но руками — руками ведут по телу, тщательно, не пропуская ни единой детали, будто завтра им лепить из глины точную копию. По спине, по животу, по впадинке пупка, по всем шрамам, ранкам и ссадинам.

И лишь когда будильник начинает тихонько пиликать, Ибо бросается вперёд точно кобра, обхватывает лицо Жаня ладонями, и целует, целует раз, целует два, короткими невинными поцелуями стараясь передать всё, что не может словами. И так же стремительно отшатывается и садится на кровати.  
Жань несмело улыбается и садится следом.  
— Помнишь свой выпускной? Ты был таким же.  
— Иди ты, — Ибо спускает ноги на пол, тянется к тумбочке и вытаскивает неоткрытую пачку сигарет.  
— Ты опять?  
— Тебя же не будет, чтобы следить за моим здоровьем, — Ибо хмыкает и выходит на крошечный балкон. Щелкает зажигалкой, затягивается и заходится в кашле. Жань выносит ему толстовку и накидывает на плечи.  
— Прохладно, — говорит он, отворачиваясь. Ибо шмыгает носом и повторяет за ним.  
— Холодно. И дождь идёт.

Жань смотрит на безоблачное предрассветное небо и отзывается эхом:  
— Дождь идёт.  
— Иди уже, — голос Ибо не дрожит, однако шмыганье выдает его. Жань притягивает Ибо к себе несмотря на слабое сопротивление. Целует в висок и шепчет тихо-тихо, и от его слов Ибо вздрагивает и опускает голову. Жань уходит, но его шепот еще звучит в ушах Ибо.

_Спасибо._


End file.
